


Oh Baby (Let's Not Waste Any More Time)

by trashcangimmick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Daddy Kink, High Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Season Three Emotional Hangover Recovery Fic, Top Steve Harrington, this is pure trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19640590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcangimmick/pseuds/trashcangimmick
Summary: Sometimes, Steve sneaks through Billy’s window at night.





	Oh Baby (Let's Not Waste Any More Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letshargroovetonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshargroovetonight/gifts), [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).



> Mild spoiler alert, but Steve canonically called himself Daddy and IDK what else you expected me to do about that.

Billy hears the window slide open. 

It’s not very late. Only about eight o’clock. He was just lying in bed, reading. Kind of stoned. He’s got on Metallica. Max has on Madonna. Every once in a while, one of them turns up the volume just a little more. Not loud enough that Neil will get distracted from the baseball game. But they’re surfing a dangerous edge at this point. 

Billy doesn’t look up. In fact. He stretches and rolls onto his side, facing the wall. A belt buckle clinks. There’s a distinctive sound of a zipper getting pulled down. 

The mattress dips as a warm body settles beside him. Billy’s already breathing faster. Even before there’s an arm draped around him. Wide hand pushing under his shirt. Running over his abs. 

He can’t help the way he gasps. Squirms just a little when fingers rub across his nipple. Tweaking it. 

“Hey, baby boy.” It’s a low voice. Silky smooth. Makes Billy want to shiver and melt.

He feels the erection pressing against his ass. How could he not? The thing’s huge. 

“You smell like weed. Are you high?”

“Little bit.”

“On a weeknight? You know better than that… but I guess I’ll let it slide. I’m in a pretty good mood.”

Billy’s mouth is dry. He feels like he just took another hit. Warm and disoriented. Relaxed but hyper-aware of his own body. 

“Been thinking about you all day, baby. At work. On my way home. Just imagining what I wanted to do to you.”

The hand under Billy’s shirt moves to the other nipple. Twists it much harder. Billy whimpers. His cock is filling out. He feels a little light headed. 

“Shhhh. Shhh, sweetheart. You know you gotta be quiet if you wanna play… you do wanna play with Daddy, right?”

Billy takes a moment. Tries to breathe. He hates that question. Doesn’t want to admit it. If he doesn’t respond, though, then nothing happens. So he gives a little nod. Lets the book fall from his hands. 

“Fuck yeah, baby.” 

Billy’s agreeable as he’s undressed. Shifts enough to help get his shirt and jeans off. He hears the click of a plastic cap. 

Slick fingers nudge against his hole. Billy bites his lip. 

Max is right on the other side of the wall. Hears it when Billy brings random girls home. Complains to Susan about the noise. She doesn’t seem to get that’s half the point of it. He needs people to hear. It’s performative. 

He tries to be quiet when it really matters. 

A thick finger presses into him. Billy’s breath hitches. He’s got one hand fisted in the pillow. Soft kisses trail down the side of his neck. Warm air rushes past his ear. 

“So goddamn tight, baby. Fuck. You been good, huh? Not playing with yourself while I’m not here?”

Billy nods again. He doesn’t trust his voice. He doesn’t want it to come out all soft and warbly. Sometimes he does get himself ready. Fingers himself. Fucks himself on a dildo. Because the ensuing scolding is delicious. 

He never knows when this is going to happen. Since the heat of summer set in, it’s been more frequent. Sometimes a few nights in a row. Sometimes a whole week between visits. If Billy’s out late partying with Tommy or something, he occasionally comes back and finds a note under his pillow that says _miss you baby._ He likes the excitement of uncertainty. Even if it’s sometimes inconvenient. 

Another finger pushes in beside the first. It burns a little. Billy makes a small noise. The fingers only press in a few times, spreading lube inside him. 

“You need more, sweetheart? Or you want it like this?”

“Like this.” Billy barely whispers. 

Billy lets himself be rearranged. Rolled onto his back. He covers his face with his hands. Because he’s flushed. And pink. And he feels so much higher than he did fifteen minutes ago. 

“Aww, come on. Don’t be shy. You’re so pretty, baby. Let Daddy see.”

He’s a little reluctant. But lets his wrists be pulled away. He keeps his eyes closed. Accepts the soft kiss that quickly turns deep, and wet, and overwhelming. He’s hot all over. Head spinning. 

Then there’s a thick cock sinking into him. He moans. It’s too loud. Then there’s a hand clapped over his mouth instead of lips pressing together. 

“Shhhh. Do you _want_ someone to hear? There’s no need to act so slutty, baby. I’ll give you what you need. You just gotta stay quiet.”

Billy opens his eyes. Steve’s hair is a mess. His pale chest is flushed. He moves slow. Shallow thrusts, working gradually deeper. It hurts. Burns like hell. Billy can feel himself tearing up a little. He’s still rock hard. 

Steve takes his hand off Billy’s mouth. Drops down to his elbows, so they’re pressing together. So Billy’s cock is rubbing against his stomach. He rolls his hips. Deep in Billy now. They’re both panting. The mattress creaks under them. 

“God, you feel so good. So perfect for me.” He murmurs in Billy’s ear. 

Billy’s starting to relax a little. It’s easy when Steve’s hitting the right spot more often than he isn’t. If they were in a car, parked out somewhere in the woods, Billy would be groaning. Whimpering. Asking for more. Harder. Deeper. 

All he can do right now is wrap his legs around Steve’s waist. Rock against his thrusts. 

“Yeah… you like it, baby? You like Daddy’s cock inside you?”

Billy feels himself squeeze down around Steve as the shock of heat lurches through him. He can’t help it. His cock twitches. He’s all fucked up. The way Steve always fucks him up. Makes it so he can’t think straight. Just feels all floaty and helpless. Lost unless they’re touching. 

“Fuck. Yeah. Felt that, baby. You getting close already? Love how easy you come for me.”

It’s embarrassing. Billy hates it. But he’s so turned on. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Maybe a dull ache in the background. He feels good. Light. Tingly all over. 

He pulls Steve into another kiss because he wants to. He likes feeling Steve moving inside him. Likes getting tongue fucked and actually fucked at the same time. He whimpers into Steve’s mouth. He can’t help it. Even though it makes Steve stop kissing him. Hand over his mouth again. Billy likes that too. The mild claustrophobia. Not being able to talk. He doesn’t know what he’d say. Probably just that he wants more. _Daddy please._

Steve’s the one who uses that word. Likes to say it himself. If Billy ever says it, though, Steve falls apart. It ruins him. 

The thing that ruins Billy is that they do this at his house. It’s that Neil’s downstairs. He could walk past and hear this. Hear a man whispering in Billy’s ear about how good he feels to fuck. How well he takes _Daddy’s cock._ He’s pretty sure Neil would murder him just for the gay stuff. He has no idea what would happen if Neil possessed the information that Billy calls somebody else Daddy while he gets railed. It wouldn’t be good. 

The danger of it is exciting. The same way it’s exciting to get slugged in the face or drive thirty miles above the speed limit on a winding country road. It’s exciting like getting fucked raw in a bathroom stall or doing a line of coke off a stranger’s cigarette case. Billy’s been accused of having a death wish. It’s not an entirely baseless accusation. 

Steve speeds up. He’s sweating a little. His mouth always hangs half open when they fuck. It’s not the worst sex face. Billy likes Steve’s mouth. How soft it is. How wide. 

He likes Steve’s mouth the best when it’s on his cock. All the way on it. Not so much a blowjob as a throat fuck. But that’s not what they’re doing right now. That’s for guest rooms at parties. Moonlit nights by Steve’s pool. Secluded spots in the woods, where nobody’s likely to stumble across them. That’s for when Billy’s rough, and grabs Steve’s hair, and tells him to _choke on it bitch._

It’s not for when Steve’s his _Daddy._

Billy grabs onto Steve’s shoulders. Just to feel the muscle. Steve’s thin. But he’s fairly strong. He’s tall. He can pick Billy up and toss him on a bed. 

Steve slips a hand between them. Wraps it around Billy’s dick. Rubs his thumb right underneath the head of it. Billy squirms. Tries to chase the friction. Steve won’t give him anymore. 

“This is all you need, baby.” Steve smiles. “I know you’re almost there. You can do it. Wanna feel you come on my cock.”

The words bounce around in Billy’s head. Lighting up synapses. Releasing endorphins. Reinforcing the feedback loop of _Steve feels good, need more Steve, need more and more until it hurts, and then the hurt feels good._

“Fuck me harder, Daddy,” Billy whispers.

He does it just because he likes to see what happens. Likes to see the gears seize up. It’s a gutpunch. Steve groans. His rhythm stutters. It gets Billy exactly what he wants. Firm quick strokes with a tight grip around his cock. Steve kisses him. Messy and desperate.

“C’mon baby, come for Daddy. You can do it.”

Billy does.

His hips jerk. He shudders. Squeezing and fluttering around Steve’s cock. It’s a rapid chain reaction. Steve groaning. Pumping into him fast and rough, then going still. 

Steve rolls off him after a moment. Lying on his back. Trying to catch his breath. It feels like the time Billy slept in a motel that had a waterbed. Like he’s rolling on a gentle wave. Somewhat detached from himself. In that pleasant, numb place, where he’s not thinking about anything.

“That was great.” Steve’s voice has lost the edge. No longer as deep as he can pitch it. Billy can’t decide if he’s disappointed, or if it’s good that they aren’t playing the game anymore. He does work tomorrow. He should sleep soon.

“Yep.” He pops the word a little. Giggles to himself. God. He’s still out of it. 

“You’re a dork.”

“You wear a sailor suit to work.”

“Fuck you.”

“Thought you just did.”

Steve rolls onto his side. Kisses Billy on the cheek. It’s nice. Not the sort of thing Billy usually lets happen. He just feels soft right now. It can be excused by the weed.

“How are you doing?” Steve cups the side of his face. “Do you want me to stay for a little bit?”

Billy just looks at him. He’s not gonna answer that. He’s also not gonna tell Steve to get lost. Sometimes it’s satisfying to kick him out right away. It feeds his ever-present urge to needle at people. Push them just to see where they’ll snap. He doesn't want that right now, though. He'd rather have someone hold him.

“I need a minute before my legs will work again, anyway.” Steve kisses him again. On the cheek. On the nose. On the lips.

Billy should clean up. At the very least his door is locked. 

  
He falls asleep with Steve curled around him while _Material Girl_ plays just slightly louder than _Ride the Lightning._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Baby Doll’ by the Buttertones. I’m on tumblr.


End file.
